


［TF］戀愛倒數計時 拾參

by TF061029



Series: [TF] 戀愛倒數計時 [13]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:14:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22508365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TF061029/pseuds/TF061029
Relationships: Fuji Shuusuke/Tezuka Kunimitsu
Series: [TF] 戀愛倒數計時 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619404





	［TF］戀愛倒數計時 拾參

05.

這個吻一直到手冢慢慢的放開不二的後腦勺，並在兩人間拉出距離，才正式結束。兩人各自整理不太均勻的氣息，不二揪著不知不覺有點歪掉的襯衫領口，同時感覺到來自照後鏡里的某股視線。他笑了笑：  
「吶，手冢，你以前不是這樣的。」  
「你認為我是怎樣的呢？」  
「你是會照順序來的呀，照著你認為的步驟……唔！」

又是一吻結束，不二才發現自己這是第一次在沒有酒精的狀況下和手冢接吻。  
噢，如果算上一分鐘前，那這是第二次。  
「不二，有些事情不需要順序，這是你說過的。」  
「我是這樣說過，但你可是手冢國光呢。」嘴上不饒人，不二用一種帶著自信的眼神回看向照後鏡，對上的卻是意料之外的，手冢含情脈脈的眼神。

「是，所以我的世界里，還是有著順序。」手冢伸手到後座拿回了兩人的外套，遞給不二後隨後也解開自己的安全帶。  
「而你現在榮登我人生藍圖的第一順位。」  
「……」不二無語，他開始認真手冢國光可能在過去兩年里累積的不只是職場經驗，還包括了耍嘴皮職業訓練。

晚餐的過程里兩人並沒有對不二未來的工作深入討論，手冢只簡單的瞭解學校位置，其他的部分邊沒有深究。並不是他不想知道，而是他清楚以他們現在的關係，多問下去只會給不二帶來不愉快。過去幾年里他帶給兩人之間關係的那種破壞，雖然看似已經過去，不二也習慣了每日都會看見自己，但這一切也不過只能代表他們的信任關係終於從歸零狀態，長出了一層薄如洋蔥外皮的薄層而已。

歸咎於當時自己口不擇言並且帶著往臉上貼金的那種行為，現在問得太多只會讓眼前好不容易能夠稍微直接面對自己的人，再度陷入恐慌而已。再問下去，只會讓不二感到又被自己看不起、被質疑罷了。手冢在開車的那十幾分鐘里已經迅速地思考過自己對於這件事該如何應對才好——以不二的感受為出發點，因此整頓飯，他就聽著不二說起學校里哪個孩子的家長如何如何。

「吶，手冢，你說成年人為什麼也那麼無理取鬧呢？」不二說完學生家長的無禮行為，忍不住反問手冢。  
「因為是成人，才無理取鬧吧。」手冢思考了一下，回答道。  
「啊……好像真的，是這樣呢。」不二笑得好輕好輕，唯獨眉眼開心的眯成條線，手肘又重新放上了桌面撐著自己的雙頰，手冢知道現在眼前的人心情很好，他抿了抿唇，勾起一絲弧度看著不二。

外頭仍然在下雪，兩人慢慢走回手冢住處的路面不免有些濕滑，手冢走在不二半步前，突然聽見後面噗啾一聲，想都沒想就喊了聲不二，轉頭伸手單膝跪地，正好把要往前撲的不二掛在了自己身上。不二也沒急著推開手冢，他剛剛走到了路燈照不太到的暗處，沒看清楚踩到了塊冰，打滑的感覺還讓人有點心驚，他感覺到手冢輕撫他的背，扶著他站起。

那天，不二在手冢把自己送到自家門前時，破天荒地問他要不要進來喝杯茶。  
「吶，就要離開德國了，也該謝謝你這段時間的照顧。」  
「不了，沒關係。」  
「喔？」手冢站在門口的台階上，這個角度上去剛好矮不二一點點，兩人幾乎平視，不二發現手冢的墨色的眼神里是從下午見面時就沒停止過的柔情。  
「我才要謝謝你。所以，讓我送機吧。」手冢說完，雙手拍了拍不二兩側的手臂，轉身要走，突然又回頭：  
「那盆仙人掌，叫什麼名字？」  
見他指著那盆玻璃杯里的植物，不二也笑了：「它叫阿土伯，October。」

第七章. 戀愛總躲在日常里

01.

兩周後的某日，手冢國光載著不二周助把車停到了地下停車場。中午的機場機場沒有太多旅客，手冢陪伴不二在掛完行李後，輕輕地給了對方一個擁抱，然後他遞給不二一個袋子。不二穿著黑色貼身高領，外頭的毛衣是混著草綠的螢光黃，下身一條黑色貼腿褲和麥當勞叔叔同款黑色皮靴，整個人看上去都在發光。手冢早上看到的時候心裡閃過不二穿上那件螢光雪衣的模樣，默默地為不二駕馭各種亮色系服裝的能力在心裡比了個拇指。  
「誒？這是……？」  
「禮物，祝福。」簡短帶過袋子里的內容物，手冢把右手放入駝色大衣的口袋，左手朝正往出關口走去的不二揮了揮手。  
「一路平安。」  
「我會的，你和叔叔阿姨也一切保重。」

不二知道手冢國光向來都有驚人的執行力和行動力，但當手冢國光在他生日前一天上午傳訊息過來的時候，他還是有點吃驚：  
「明天，你生日。」  
「是啊，怎麼了？」  
「明天有約了嗎？我剛到中央車站。」  
「！？！？」

適逢週末，不二初來乍到，加上還在探索新環境，所以的確對生日也沒有什麼想法，兩人就在晨間透著金光的中央車站中間的小咖啡館見了面。人潮正擁擠，一個月不見的兩人靜靜地走到櫃台點了單，就在角落的位置上坐下。  
「我就不問你怎麼突然來這裡了。」不二又是沒眼睛的笑著，耳旁垂落的發絲在燈光下有點透明。  
「在這邊還習慣嗎？」手冢沒頭沒尾了問了句。  
「嗯？嗯，目前還可以，同事們也都蠻友善的。」  
「既然你還沒有其他計劃，也沒有任何邀約……」手冢把面前的耶加雪啡喝的一滴不剩，白色的空杯里只殘留了咖啡的余溫。  
「我來當你的導遊吧。」手冢整理了身上那件墨綠色螺紋高領，站起身把兩人喝完的咖啡杯河流著可頌碎屑的瓷盤放到回收台上，轉身把不二和自己的椅子推回原位，輕輕的簇著不二走出店鋪。

說是城市導覽，但其實兩人也只是在街頭游走，不二對手冢說，截至目前為止他對荷蘭的印象很好，英語交流很方便，人和人之間也沒有德國那種瀰漫在空氣里的嚴謹。  
「阿姆斯特丹的空氣里寫滿了自由，手冢。」  
「啊，我能理解你說的。」  
「所以說，你在荷蘭的時候，你大概就是街上最嚴肅的那個吧？」  
「……」

兩人隨意晃了一陣，在街角的暗紅色門框的店鋪里用了簡單的午餐，手冢問不二對咖啡有沒有什麼想法，不二說自己一直都是只咖啡蟲，自己的身體對咖啡因帶來的效果幾乎已經免疫，手冢點點頭，接著兩人搭上餐館前的市內輕軌，晃晃搖搖的下了站，穿過大街繞進小巷才到了目的地。不寬的街道兩側都是住宅，小小鑲著橡木框的玻璃門外並沒有顯眼的招牌，只有個木制三角立牌，上面寫著「Bocca」。

手冢拉開大門，示意不二先進去，不二才發現店裡遠比外頭看起來的寬敞不少。Ｌ型的動線，完全開放式的台面，走到底右手邊還有氣氛截然不同的咖啡工坊，裡頭三三兩兩的人正盯著一個系著圍裙的青年，像是在研究手衝的方法。不二坐在簡單的低座藤椅上，滿足的靠著，對點完單走回來的手冢笑得燦爛：  
「謝謝你，看來以後有好去處了。」  
「明天，還有地方去的，那間可能你會更喜歡。」手冢淡淡的回答，可嘴角些微的弧度露了餡。  
「哦？怎麼說？」  
「名字，還有店裡人少。」

02.

手冢國光向來都只說真話，連對咖啡店的評價也是一樣真實。第二天早上兩人在一間由劇院改建成的早餐店吃了點東西，接著就往阿姆斯特丹極為隱密的郵局走去。郵局隱藏在當地的建築里，從一個小小的台階走下去才能看得見陳列在門口像是文具店依樣琳琅滿目的商品。不二在裡頭耗了很久，手冢跟在附近，只說自己之前有來寄信過幾次。兩人心裡都想起同樣是冬天的那趟共游的旅程，卻誰也都沒說出口。

晃過有名的公雞劇院，不二開心的在裡面拍了很多照片，電影院內部還保持古老劇院的大廳模樣，斑斕的絨布地毯、氣派的在盡頭分往兩側的大樓梯以及歐洲建築里常見的圓頂。就又這樣晃了一陣子，才又到了同樣是鑲著木框的玻璃門前。Coffee sometime 大方的坐落在馬路邊，從窗外看進去裡頭是一片的溫暖昏黃，不大的空間只能容納約十二位客人。

不二推開門，手冢頓了一下，隨即在不二催促興奮的眼神中敗下陣來，主動走進店裡，他自然的挨著窗邊的位置坐下，把裡頭的位置留給了自己的好友。不二喝到那杯手衝的時候，對手冢說他整個人感覺要飛天了，手冢有點不好意思，點頭回答：  
「啊，我也比較喜歡他們的咖啡。」  
「手冢，你那時候也常來這裡嗎？」  
「不超過五次。」  
「那你……」

明明喜歡，為什麼兩年里來不到五次呢？  
會走進來是因為覺得環境你會喜歡，後面那幾次只是為了確認咖啡好喝，我真的從來沒有想放開過你。  
隨著咖啡入肚，很多話跟著深褐色的液體和飄散的熱氣消失在空間里。

晚上他們到了手冢事先預約的餐館，侍者是一個活潑的大個子，呈上菜單的時候還特別推薦了今日套餐里主廚新開發的菜色——鹿肉。他說，主廚用了小櫻桃蘿蔔調出醬汁，並且鹿肉將會在一點點陽光番茄與橄欖油調成的基底上配上碎巧克力跟水果泡沫，如果沒怎麼嘗試過鹿肉，非常推薦。

不二周助甚至沒花一秒鐘思考，就對著大個子發散不要錢的笑容，說：  
「那這樣的話，我們都點鹿肉吧，謝謝你。」  
「……不二。」  
「吶，手冢，不應該挑食喔。」有點自鳴得意的壽星又請來侍者，詢問建議他配餐品的酒類，沒多久，兩人的桌前就各自多了形狀細長的高腳玻璃杯，裡頭裝著的液體清澈透明，底端一顆顆的泡泡隨機的穿越液體面浮起，然後消失。

手冢國光沒想過自己對香檳居然這麼沒有抵抗力。他以為在德國的日常啤酒轟炸，還有各種混酒應該足以讓自己有不錯的酒量。或許是香檳的氣跑太放肆的奔騰在血液里；或許是月色太過於朦朧；又或許是不二周助太美，他感覺到自己的耳根有點發熱。

不二喝著香檳，心裡也默默地感覺到有東西重新的落入那塊田地裡。這兩天雖然自己並沒有主動對手冢示好，手冢對自己也沒有特別的舉動，但是在城市閒晃的過程里，他已經能夠想像手冢國光當時在這個城市裡生活時的心境。

某種程度上，他突然能明白手冢當時的選擇並不完全只是想離開自己，或許，他們曾經都只是太過於依賴和彼此的默契，那種只要一個眼神就能知道要的是紙巾還是水杯的默契，所以沒有人願意把心裡真正對對方的情感完整的做出說明，才造就了那樣的誤會和破碎的關係。

侍者看著客人已經把前菜用的乾淨，體貼的走上前詢問兩人是否還需要加麵包，店裡也沒什麼人，在手冢和不二禮貌婉拒後，大個子就開心的和兩人聊了起來。  
「噢！所以兩位是日本人嗎？」  
「我算是日本人，至於他嘛……你看他的樣子，是德國人啊！」  
「……我是日裔德國人。」  
「哈哈哈！年輕人，你真有趣！」侍者輕輕地拍手贊同不二的觀點，接著朝兩人來回打量了一下，他敏銳地捕捉到手冢看著不二的眼裡有無奈也有寵溺，微微一笑，並朝兩人鞠了個躬：  
「兩位稍等一下，斑比正在路上。」

Your Bambi is on the way.

手冢看著大個子哼著餐館裡播放的小曲，感覺耳根的熱度一路往下到了胸膛，他又喝了口香檳，看著正被班比一詞逗得不亦樂乎的不二：  
「不二。」  
「嗯？」  
「想吃斑比嗎？晚餐是斑比吧？」  
「……手冢？」

手冢國光盯著不二周助，說出了連他自己都不敢相信的話：  
「想吃斑比的話，就連我的心一起拿走吧，斑比正在我心裡撞來撞去。」


End file.
